Tantei: Mystery Chronicle
by elikerin
Summary: AU. Plot inspired by CLAMP's Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. When Shinichi was given the Apotoxin, his memories, as well as his body, were changed to seven-year-old. Can Ran turn Shinichi back to normal?
1. Where It Begins

Chapter 1: Where It Begins

_AN: Everything that happens before this chapter is the same as most of the first chapter of DC. The original story and this one diverge after Shinichi is given the Apotoxin. In the original, he gets shrunk and is found by some Tropical Land security guards. Here…well, you'll see for yourself. Enjoy!_

"Shinichi?" Ran nervously called out. It was dark here, far from the lights of Tropical Land's main thoroughfare. There could be many things in those shadows… but she had to find Shinichi.

She'd sensed something suspicious about the black-clad gorilla her friend had followed. With the feeling that she'd never see Shinichi again, it added up to bad news. So here she was. She called his name again. There was a groan in response. "Shinichi!"

In the darkness, she hadn't noticed the bundle of clothes a few meters ahead of her, where the groan had come from. Now she rushed to it. "Shinichi, are you alright?" She knelt down and hugged him tightly.

"Ran?" His voice sounded funny, higher than it should have been. He sat up, wriggling in Ran's grasp. She took the hint and sat back. Shinichi studied her, confused. "Ran? Why are you so big?" At first, she was offended, but then she took a good look at the boy in front of her,

He was undeniably Shinichi, with that hair. But it was a Shinichi who'd lost about ten years in age and two feet in height. His clothes hung on him, many sizes too large. "I'm not big, Shinichi. You're tiny."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shinichi looked down at himself. The confusion on his face deepened. "Whose clothes are these?"

"What am I talking about?" Ran questioned. "What are you talking about? Those're your clothes." When he still appeared puzzled, she sighed. "We should go see Professor Agasa."

They left the park, trying to avoid people.


	2. A Visit

Chapter 2: A Visit

Professor Agasa jogged home from his dinner at Colombo, slowing when he saw two figures standing outside his gate. Recognizing the taller of the pair, he called out to her. "Ran-kun! What are you doing out here in the rain?"

Ran turned to him. "Thank goodness you're here, Professor. I was thinking that you'd gone to a science convention or something. We-"

Shinichi butted in. "Professor Agasa!"

"Eh? Who- Shinichi?" He knelt to look the child in the eyes.

"Who else would it be?" The boy huffed.

The professor looked at Ran. "Am I correct in assuming you wanted to see me about this?"

"Yes."

He stood up and took out his keys. "Come inside. You two should dry off, have something warm to drink, and then we'll talk."

Once they were situated in Agasa's living room with cups of tea, Ran told the inventor what had happened at Tropical Land. "So Shinichi has somehow been turned into a child, and he doesn't seem to remember anything past when we were in first grade."

Agasa sat in thought for a couple minutes before he spoke again. "I know you came to me for help, Ran-kun, but this is out of my field of knowledge. I don't know how this could have happened within the rules I know.

"I do think I know of someone who can help, though. She's a distant cousin of a colleague, named Akako Koizumi. I've heard that she considers herself to be quite good at magic. I'll see if I can contact her. It might take a while, being as late as it is.

"Ran-kun, call your father, tell him you'll be staying over here for the night. Then, go over to Shinichi's house and find him some clothes that fit. I think his mother mentioned keeping some old outfits."

With that, Agasa stood up and went to contact his fellow professor and their magical cousin. Ran turned to Shinichi. He had sat quietly through the story, puzzlement in his eyes. "Let's go, Shinichi."

"Ran?"

"Yes?"

"I still don't get any of this."

"I know. That's what we're trying to fix."

They headed next door while Agasa made his calls.


End file.
